Huan
Huan was born and raised with his mother in the Earth Kingdom, son of a secret affair between a female farmer and a northern waterbending master. Because his father had an important role teaching waterbending to the children of the royalty, he kept his son and his relationship a secret, since it seeing the light would be disgraceful for someone of his status. Soon after Huan was born, his father went back to the Northern Water Tribe, leaving his lover alone with a baby to take care of on her own. As Huan grew up, his mother became weak and sick, but he didn’t quite notice. He asked his mom about who his father was frequently, and even though she explained he lived in the north pole, she never said the true reason of his departure. When Huan was about 11 years old, his mother’s sickness started to become obvious, and she contacted his child’s father to see if he was willing to take care of him. Soon after, Huan’s father arrived, and took him back with himself on “a trip”, hiding the truth about his mother. Little did Huan know that was gonna be the last time he would see his mother alive. Although, His father did, but chose to keep it a secret. Despite him taking Huan under his care, the waterbending master didn’t let anyone see them together in public, and never recognized him as his son. During the nights, he would teach waterbending to Huan to make him “worth something”, in his own words. Though at first the kid was happy to be with his father and excited to learn waterbending, it soon turned into a nightmare. His inability to properly make water flow, and his impulsive behaviour that made water spray in high pressure instead of float calmly, made his father even more cold, hard and cruel with him. Huan kept asking about his mother and when he would be able to visit her again, to which his father only responded with silence and a frown. About two years later, sick of all the mistreatment, he decided to escape. He wouldn’t do so without causing some kind of harm to his father, though, so impulsively and without thinking of consequences he took a sword from a pedestal, an ancient family relic, as mentioned by his father frequently. Then he set off and sneaked into a trading ship to the Earth Kingdom. When he arrived, he found his old house abandoned and empty. In confusion and desperation, he searched the whole house, but he found no one in there. Only some dirty tunics remained. He wandered alone around the town for a while, until he found an old man who used to be friends with his mother. He gave Huan the bad news, and offered him a part time work in his farm. He accepted because there was nothing left to do and he had no money. He spent the next few months working in the farm, feeling intense hatred for his father, the Northern Water Tribe and his own waterbending. In a fit of rage, he decided to abandon his Water Tribe inheritance and culture entirely, renounce to his waterbending powers and live as a common Earth Kingdom citizen. Soon after doing this, he moved to the city to look for his own fortune. One day, while Indira was shopping for ingredients for the group, she heard yelling and wondered what had happened. Two soldiers were beating up a young man in a back alley. The soldiers explained that the young man had owed them money. She payed off his fine with the food money, and took him in to help support the group. Ever since then he had felt as if he had owed indira his life. He had nothing before. His mother died, and the corrupt soldiers had took all his money, leaving him a useless wanderer on the streets. But now he had finally found a home. Personality Huan is a strict and stone cold person, having witnessed many hardships in his life, such as losing his mother to an incurable disease, his father’s cruelty and his inability to waterbend properly; and they have shaped him this way. Though he may seem unapproachable he really is not. In reality he is a goofy awkward dweeb. He does, to some extent, care about his teammates, despite of having sold them out like a treacherous douchebag. Abilities Huan seems to be a nonbender, for he is skilled in the use of a sword. He is, though, secretly a waterbender. He refuses to ever use his bending due to a grudge he kept on his father. So he is not much skilled in waterbending at all, and keeps the ways of the sword. Category:Main Characters